galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Twelve Colonies of Kobol (D8)
In the Battlestar Leonidas's Universe, the Twelve Colonies of Kobol have a difference alignment than in the Battlestar Galactica (TRS). The Twelve Colonies orbit six stars; however, these six stars are in three groups of two. The universe is based on the RPG map of the Twelve Colonies, the Official map of the Twelve Colonies, and modified/added too in order to fix into the Leonidas Universe. Cyrannus Star Cluster ﻿The Twelve colonies are located in the Cyrannus Star Cluster, also known as the Cyrannus Star System. The star cluster is made up of six stars with three groups of two. The first, Sector Alpha - Beta, is made up of the stars Helios Alpha and Helios Beta. The second, Sector Gamma - Delta, is makes up of the stars Helios Gamma and Helios Delta. The third and last, Sector Epsilon - Zeta, is made up of the stars Helios Epsilon and Helios Zeta. At the time of Operation Downfall/Homecoming, the Cyrannus Star Cluster's total population was seventy - two billion, among 12 colonies and 525 other settlements, including moons, bases, outposts, secondary colonies, and habitats. Helios Alpha System The first planetary system to be settled by the tribes after the exodus from Kobol. First to be settled was Caprica follow shortly by Canceron. Besides the two colonies, there are 125 settlements including several moons, bases, outposts, habitats, secondary colonies, and other settlements. The Helios Alpha System had a total population of 21,299,442,003. Alpha: Star (Sun) Icarus Icarus: A small planet located somewhat close to this star. However it still enough away from the star to have four mining settlements spread out over the planet. Icarus also has an orbiting civilian space station. The Colonial Fleet used to maintain a small military outpost around Icarus but because of Adar’s budget cuts, it was selected to be decommissioned, which caused a great deal of controversy because of its location near Caprica. However, the former post was left fully stocked and the facilities are still intact and operable. Each mining settlement is labeled with a letter. The total population of the four mining settlements and one civilian space station is around 25,000. Mining Settlements - A Mining Settlements - A was the first mining settlement to be settled. It is the largest settlement on Icarus, with a population of 6500. Mining Settlements - B Mining Settlements - B was the second mining settlement to be settled. However it is the smallest settlement on Icarus with only a population of 5800. Mining Settlements - C Mining Settlements - C was the third mining settlement to be settled. It has a population of 6000. Mining Settlements - D Mining Settlements - D was the fourth mining settlement to be settled. It has the second largest population at 6200. Civilian's Space Stations: Orbiting Icarus is a civilian owned and operated space station. It has a continuous population of 500. Caprica [[Caprica (D8)|'Caprica']]: First planet to be settled, Capital of the Twelve Colonies with two moons. Caprica has a total population of 10,000,000,000. ''Copernicus: Largest moon of Caprica. It has a total population of 250,000. Umbra: Second moon of Caprica, smaller than Copernicus. Largest city is Umbra City. It has a total population of 75,000. Canceron 'Canceron:' Second planet in the system, and second to be settled. It has six moons. It is the most populous planet of all twelve colonies. It has a total of 10,500,000,000 inhabitants. Crete: Largest moons of Canceron. It has a total population of 400,000. Phobos: Second largest moons of Canceron. It has a total population of 40,000. Deimos: The third moons of Canceron. it has a total population of 20,000. Euporie: The fourth moons of Canceron. It has a total population of 7,500. Hearst: The fifth moons of Canceron. It has a total population of 5,000. Rothschild: Smaller moons of Canceron. It has a total population of 2,500. Erebos Asteroid Belt 'Erebos Asteroid Belt: This mineral rich, include tylium, asteroid belt has been minded by Caprica and Canceron’s prospectors for hundreds of years and helped fuel both colonies for generation. It had six mining outposts each with population of thousand. Giving the Erebos Asteroid Blet a total population of six thousand. It is one of the safety asteroid belt in the Cyrannus Star Cluster as the Colonial Fleet roultine patrol the areas. Each mining stations also have refueling stations for sub - light ships. Trevor '''Trevor: The largest settlement outside of the twelve colonies. (Total population: 790,000,000) 1: Trevor’s Moon: Only moon of Trevor, larger than Phobos but smaller than Crete. (Total population: 200,000) Hera Hera: The third largest gas giant in the Cyrannus Star Cluster and the fourth in numbers of moons, with thirty - two moons include: 1: Iris: This largest moon of Hera it is a major agriculture for the smaller settlement and has a relative larger population. (Total population: 2,100,000) 2: Eubora: The second largest moon of Hera it just thought of been a small market for trading. (Total population: 778,000) 3: Zhoushan: (Total population: 440,000) 4: Djerba: (Total population: 139,550) 5: Adonara: (Total population: 22,000) 6: Orkney: (Total population: 19,900 7: Biliran: (Total population: 13,820) 8: Masirah: (Total population: 12,000) 9: Vangunu: (Total population: 9,800) 10: Mneme: (Total population: 7,200) 11: Mareland: (Total population: 6,900) 12: Nendo: (Total population: 5,000) 13: Ringvassoy: (Total population: 4,000) 14: Supiori: (Total population: 2,000) 15: Rennell: (Total population: 1,500) 16: Alluttoq: (Total population: 1,200) 17: Thelxinoe: Colonial Level 1 Dry Dock. (Total population: 1,000) 18: Pasithee: (Total population: 920) 19: Cyllene: (Total population: 850) 20: Kale: (Total population: 780) 21: Miscou: (Total population: 650) 22: Kallichore: (Total population: 640) 23: Stefansson: (Total population: 600) 24: Orthosie: Colonial Marine Training Areas (Total population: 500) 25: Acklins: (Total population: 460) 26: Isachsen: (Total population: 300) 27: Ataa: (Total population: 250) 28: Coiba: Colonial National Parks (Total population: 200) 29: Herses: (Total population: 120) 30: Dallland: (Total population: 20) 31: Kore: (Total population: 18) 32: Sponde: One of the smaller population of any settlement. (Total population: 15) Zeus Zeus: The largest gas giant in all six systems and has the most moons, with 75 moons. Constant lighting in the upper atmosphere of Zeus’s dark size created a rippling aurora effect that can be seen with the naked eye. 1: Hebe: The Largest moon of Zeus. (Total population: 1,700,000) 2: Nike: The second largest moons of Zeus. (Total population: 662,000) 3: Ganymede: ''(Total population: 558,000) ''4: Callisto: ''(Total population: 450,000) ''5: Io: ''(Total population: 370,000) ''6: Europa: ''(Total population: 323,000) ''7: Catarina: ''(Total population: 315,000) ''8: Phu Quoc: ''(Total population: 87,000) ''9: Cheduba: ''(Total population: 63,762) ''10: Falster: ''(Total population: 43,398) ''11: Metis: ''(Total population: 37,000) ''12: Aegaeon: ''(Total population: 22,000) ''13: Mainland: ''(Total population: 15,315) ''14: Amalthea: ''(Total population: 12,700) ''15: Himalia: ''(Total population: 10,200) ''16: Thebe: ''(Total population: 9,600) ''17: Elara: ''(Total population: 8,250) ''18: Pasiphae: ''(Total population: 7,700) ''19: Mundilfari: ''(Total population: 7,400) ''20: Tarqea: ''(Total population: 7,200) ''21: Fornjot: ''(Total population: 6,800) ''22: Loge: ''(Total population: 6,600) ''23: Surtur: ''(Total population: 6,300) ''24: Aegir: ''(Total population: 6,100) ''25: Hati: ''(Total population: 5,800) ''26: Bergelmir: ''(Total population: 5,600) ''27: Jarnsaxa: ''(Total population: 5,400) ''28: Greip: ''(Total population: 5,120) ''29: Skoll: ''(Total population: 4,900) ''30: Bebhionn: ''(Total population: 4,800) ''31: Farbauti: ''(Total population: 4,500) ''32: Pallene: ''(Total population: 4,400) ''33: Fenrir: ''(Total population: 4,180) ''34: Methone: ''(Total population: 3,900) ''35: Polydeuces: ''(Total population: 3,730) ''36: Anthe: ''(Total population: 3,600) ''37: Carme: ''(Total population: 3,230) ''38: Sinope: ''(Total population: 3,000) ''39: Lysithea: ''(Total population: 2,970) ''40: Ananke: ''(Total population: 2,900) ''41: Adrastea: ''(Total population: 2,720) ''42: Leda: ''(Total population: 2,610) ''43: Callirrhoe: ''(Total population: (2,545) ''44: ThemistoL: ''(Total population: 2,400) ''45: Praxidike: ''(Total population: 2,168) ''46: Megaclite: ''(Total population: 2,035) ''47: Kalyke: ''(Total population: 1,935) ''48: Taygete: ''(Total population: 1,888) ''49: Iocaste: ''(Total population: 1,860) ''50: Autonoe: ''(Total population: 1,740) ''51: Isonoe: ''(Total population: 1,680) ''52: Eukelade: ''(Total population: 1,420) ''53: Aoede: ''(Total population: 1,360) ''54: Chaldene: ''(Total population: 1,222) ''55: Thyone: ''(Total population: 1,218) ''56: Hermippe: ''(Total population: 1,184) ''57: Harpalyke: ''(Total population: 978) ''58: Helike: ''(Total population: 920) ''59: Auckland: ''(Total population: 840) ''60: Arche: ''(Total population: 790) ''61: Hegemone: ''(Total population: 705) ''62: Eurydome: ''(Total population: 678) ''63: Erinome: ''(Total population: 550) ''64: Aitne: ''(Total population: 455) ''65: Euanthe: ''(Total population: 102) ''66: Carpo: ''(Total population: 64) ''67: Porcher: ''(Total population: 38) ''68: Esmeralda: ''(Total population: 35) ''69: Jackson: ''(Total population: 32) ''70: Traiguen: ''(Total population: 30) ''71: Yakushima: ''(Total population: 28) ''72: York: ''(Total population: 25) ''73: Kiritimati: (Total population: 22) 74: Londonderry: (Total population: 20) 75: Foreland: (Total population: 18) Persephone Persephone: Persephone is the smallest planet in the Helios Alpha System, sometimes called a dwarf planet. It had a small science outpost and Colonial Military Outpost. Shortly after the end of the Cylon War and for the next twenty years was a base for the Erebea and the Eastern Alliance till the Colonial Fleet forced them out. It was also believed to be an escaped moon from Zeus. (Total population: 1495; Science Outpost: 575; Military Outpost 820) Helios Beta System The second planetary system to be settled by the tribes after the exodus from Kobol. First to be settled in the Helios Beta was Gemenon follow by Sagittaron. Beside the two colonies, there are sixty - five settlements, include moons, bases, outposts, habitats, secondary colonies, and other settlements. It have a total polulations of 15,324,422,621. Beta: Star (Sun) Gemenon Gemenon: Gemenon is the colony that is closer to its sun than any other colony. (Total population: 8,200,000,000) 1: Narvi: ''The largest moons of Gemenon. (Total population: 600,000) ''2: Suttungr: The smaller moons of Gemenon, with a strong monotheist population. (Total population: 49,200) Ouranos Asteroid Belt Ouranos Asteroid Belt: This dense asteroid belt separates Gemenon and Sagittaron. It has been the location of many skirmishes between varies of powers. Like the Erebos Belt, the Ouranos Belt has been a source of tylium, metals and other mineral for all twelve colonies for hundreds of years because it is a great source of tylium and became the largest production of tylium during the Cylon War making it a key location during the war and numerous time was attack by the Cylon in hoping to cut the Colonial off from their primary tylium sources. The tylium in is partly the reason why Gemenon and Sagittaron have been exploitation for centurion along with the weak planetary government of Gemenon and Sagittaron. There are ten mining outpost speared throughout the Ouranos Asteroid Belt. (Total population: 20,000) Sagittaron Sagittaron: The second colonies in the system it also had two moons. (Total population: 7,100,000,000) 1: Abraxus: The larger moon of Sagittaron. (Total population: 29,000) 2: Thrymr:' The smaller moon of Sagittaron (Total population: 27,000) ' Artemis '''Artemis: The second larger gas giant in the Helios Beta System, it eleventh overall in size and sixth in numbers of moos. Been tie with Aphrodite, with twenty - two moons. Compare to the other gas giants it had a relative evenly speared out population: 1: Hyperion: ''The larger moon of Artemis (Total population: 96,000) ''2: Janus: ''(Total population: 93,000) ''3: Epimetheus: (Total population: 92,000) 4: Prometheus: (Total population: 90,000) 5: Pandora: (Total population: 86,000) 6: Siarnaq: (Total population: 81,000) 7: Helene: (Total population: 79,000) 8: Albiorix: (Total population: 77,000) 9: Telesto: (Total population: 74,000) 10: Paaliaq: (Total population: 69,000) 11: Atlas: (Total population: 68,000) 12: Calypso: (Total population: 66,000) 13: Pan: (Total population: 63,000) 14: Ymir: (Total population: 57,000) 15: Kiviua: (Total population: 54,000) 16: Tarvos: (Total population: 51,000) 17: Erriapus: (Total population: 49,000) 18: Ijiraq: (Total population: 44,000) 19: Hyrrokkin: (Total population: 37,000) 20: Skathi: (Total population: 34,000) 21: Kari: (Total population: 33,000) 22: Bestla: (Total population: 31,000) 'Apollo Apollo: The larger gas giant in the Helios Beta system, it sixth overall in size but fifth in numbers of moons, with twenty - eights Moons. Two main battles of the Cylon War were fought near the moon of Guam and Phuket: ''1: Jupiter: ''The lager moon of Apollo (Total population: 5,500,000) ''2: Titan: ''(Total population: 4,400,000) ''3: Rhea: ''(Total population: 3,700,000) ''4: Iapetus: ''(Total population: 2,300,000) ''5: Dione: ''(Total population: 1,400,000) ''6: Tethys: ''(Total population: 940,000) ''7: Enceladus: ''(Total population: 870,000) ''8: Mimas: ''(Total population: 730,000) ''9: Phoebe: ''(Total population: 690,000) ''10: Chiron: ''(Total population: 570,000) ''11: Themis: ''(Total population: 450,000) '''''12: Phuket: Phuket was a major land and space battle during the Cylon War. (Total population: 321,802) 13: Guam: Guam was a major Colonial victory during the Cylon war when the Colonial stops the Cylon advance into the Helios Beta System. (Total population: 178,000) 14: Ukerewe: ''(Total population: 150,000) ''15: Selayar: (Total population: 24,000) 16: Ambrym: (Total population: 10,000)'' '' 17: Kimitoon: ''(Total population: 7,500) ''18: Molokai: (Total population: 7,404)'' '' 19: Longland: ''(Total population: 4,000) ''20: Monttland: ''(Total population: 2,992) ''21: Tanaga: ''Had a small Colonial Navy base (Total population: 2,870) ''22: Austvagoy: ''(Total population: 2,660) ''23: Belkovsky: ''(Total population: 2,450) ''24: Mornington: ''(Total population: 2,310) ''25: Nootka: ''(Total population: 2,190) ''26: Estados: ''National Park (Total population: 250) ''27: Royale: ''(Total population: 148) ''28: Upernivik: ''(Total population: 95) Pallas '''Pallas: A small planet with six small settlement, one military outpost and one military research station. Efforts to terraform the dry and barren world have meet with mix success and are ongoing. (Total population: 4,750; 3,000 – Civilians, 1,750 – Military) Helios Gamma System The third planetary system to be settled by the tribes after the exodus from Kobol. First to be settled in the Helios Gamma was Picon follow by Tauron. Beside the two colonies, it have one hundred and twenty - five settlements include moons, bases, outposts, habitats, secondary colonies and other settlements. It has a total population of 9,434,015,334. Gamma: Star (Sun) Thanatos Thanatos: A small planet that is near the Gamma (Star). (Total population: 8,000) 'Acheron Asteroid Belt' Acheron Asteroid Belt: While it doesn’t production as much tylium as the Ouranos Asteroid Belt it is more important strategic because of it location near Picon and the bulk of the Colonial Navy and Colonial Fleet. It include ten mining outpost and ten military outpost which form a defense line around Picon. (Total population: 30,000) Picon Picon: Center of the Colonial Navy and it Fleet. It had five moons. (Total population: 4,100,000,000) '''''1: Francisco: The first moons of Picon. It and Ferdinand are twin moon of equal size. (Total population: 2,279,000) 2: Ferdinand: The second moons of Picon. It and Francisco are twin moon of equal size. (Total population: 2,273,000) 3: Cupid: The third lager moons of Picon. It is known as a place for love and relaxes. It also used as for wedding ceremony from people across the twelve colonies. (Total population: 1,740,000) 4: Margaret: The fourth moons of Picon. (Total population: 1,473,000) 5: Trinculo: The fifth moons of Picon. (Total population: 1,095,200) Tauron Tauron: Location of the Colonial Army Headquarters and two moons. (Total population: 5,200,000,000) 1: Minos: ''The larger moons of Tauron and the largest moon of all twelve colonies. Minos is the only moon with a ring. It had several scientific, mining and military outposts. (Total population: 790,000) ''2: Paris: The second moons of Tauron it had several Colonial Military training areas. It also home to the Paris University. (Total population: 79,000) Orphion Orphion: The first gas giant of the Helios Gamma System. It is sixteenth overall in size only been larger than Hestia and is twelfth in number of moons, tied with Ragnar. It had fifteen moons and three groups of rings: 1: Sycorax: The largest moon Ophion, and include it largest settlement of Sycorax City. (Total population: 927,000) 2: Portia: (Total population: 913,000) 3: Juliet: (Total population: 874,250) 4: Belinda: (Total population: 846,110) 5: Caliban: (Total population: 773,775) 6: Rosalind: (Total population: 712,028) 7: Desdemona: (Total population: 644,580) 8: Bianca: (Total population: 600,000) 9: Prospero: (Total population: 592,000) 10: Setebos: (Total population: 555,555) 11: Orphelia: (Total population: 128,750) 12: Cordelia: (Total population: 68,120) 13: Stephano: (Total population: 57,440) 14: Perdita: (Total population: 44,360) 15: Mab: (Total population: 9,875) Athena Athena: The second gas giant of the Helios Gamma system, largest than Orphion with more moons; it eighth in both numbers of moons and size. It had twenty moons: 1: Athens: ''(Total population: 19,998) ''2: Miranda: ''(Total population: 18,000) ''3: Ariel: (Total population: 17,940) 4: Umbriel: (Total population: 16,872) 5: Oberon: (Total population: 15,622) 6: Titania: (Total population: 14,578) 7: Triton: (Total population: 13,228) 8: Proteus: (Total population: 12,150) 9: Nereid: (Total population: 11,642) 10: Larissa: (Total population: 10,880) 11: Galatea: (Total population: 9,456) 12: Despina: (Total population: 8,566) 13: Thalassa: (Total population: 7,255) 14: Naiad: (Total population: 6,108) 15: Halimede: (Total population: 5,900) 16: Neso: (Total population: 4,710) 17: Sao: (Total population: 3,380) 18: Laomedeia: (Total population: 2,458) 19: Psamathe: (Total population: 1,798) 20: Puck: (Total population: 322) Ares Ares: The third and largest gas giant of the Helios Gamma system, it is the fourth largest gas giant in the Cyrannus star cluster and second in numbers of moons. It had sixty - two moons: 1: Mars: The largest settlement of Mars with a sizeable population of almost fifteen million. (Total population: 14,670,990) 2: Charon: (Total population: 13,540,885) 3: Nix: (Total population: 12,430,000) 4: Hydra: (Total population: 11,315,000) 5: Mercury: (Total population: 10,200,740) 6: Venus: (Total population: 9,190,140) 7: Saturn: (Total population: 8,980,010) 8: Uranus: (Total population: 7,875,750) 9: Neptune: (Total population: 6,760,600) 10: Pluto: (Total population: 5,610,320) 11: Haumea: (Total population: 4,520,280) 12: Eris: (Total population: 3,475,800) 13: Dysnomia: ''(Total population: 2,350,400) ''14: Bahrain: (Total population: 1,234,596) 15: Tawiland: (Total population: 450,346) 16: Grande Terre: (Total population: 197,605) 17: Lucia: (Total population: 160,765) 18: Awajiland: (Total population: 157,000) 19: Guimaras: (Total population: 151,238) 20: Majuli: (Total population: 140,000) 21: Ibiza: (Total population: 132,638) 22: Cofru: (Total population: 107,880) 23: Patricio – Lynch: Original settle as two different colonies, Patricio and Lynch grown to become one colony. (Total population: 102,230) 24: Vella Lavella: (Total population: 100,000) 25: Kai Besar: ''(Total population: 99,380) ''26: Sangir: (Total population: 98,700) 27: Sanana: (Total population: 97,210) 28: Santiago: (Total population: 96,105) 29: Samosir: (Total population: 95,000) 30: Sipura: (Total population: 94,828) 31: Hendrik: ''(Total population: 93,220) ''31: Masson: ''(Total population: 92,222) ''33: Contreras: (Total population: 91,372) 34: Pagai: (Total population: 91,005) 35: Macklintok: (Total population: 90,988) 36: Fernandina: (Total population: 90,625) 37: Koldewey: (Total population: 90,202) 38: Forlandet: ''(Total population: 89,908) ''39: Renaudland: (Total population: 89,315) 40: Hartogland: (Total population: 88,708) 41: Benjaminland: (Total population: 87,115) 42: Foleyland: (Total population: 86,545) 43: Kuhnland: (Total population: 85,454) 44: Cristobal: (Total population: 84,118) 45: Emerald: (Total population: 83,202) 46: Kentland: (Total population: 82,105) 47: Gordonland: ''(Total population: 81,292) ''48: Elephant: Name after the largest mammal that lives on the moon. Elephant is the home of a culture that views the elephant as been sacred. (Total population: 80,000) 49: Ellan Vannin: (Total population: 79,805) 50: Polillo: (Total population: 63,448) 51: Sherbro: (Total population: 44,992) 52: Bornholm: (Total population: 42,155) 53: Tanna: (Total population: 20,000) 54: Abacoland: (Total population: 16,692) 55: Boa Vista: (Total population: 6,235) 56: Hitra: (Total population: 4,256) 57: Islay: (Total population: 3,458) 58: Mitkof: (Total population: 3,365) 59: Wrangell: (Total population: 2,402) 60: Seiland: Colonial National Park (Total population: 250) 61: Buka: (Total population: 118) 62: Kvitoya: ''(Total population: 22) Helios Delta System The fourth planetary system to be settled by the tribes after the exodus from Kobol. First to be settled in the Helios Delta was Leonis follow by Libran. Beside the two colonies, it have seventy settlements include moons, bases, outposts, Habitats, secondary colonies, and other settlements. Helios Delta have a total population of 8,488,115,871. '''Delta: Star (Sun) Phoebe Phoebe: A small worlds, settle by Leonis had been a source of tylium, other mineral, and foods. Because of it closed to the sun, the people lives in larger dome areas. Specially done are designs for farming only. However it still had three millions living on it. (Total population: 3,125,685) Mystra Asteroid Belt Mystra Asteroid Belt: The Mystra’s asteroid belt, a smaller asteroid belt with smaller deposit amount of tylium and other mineral than other asteroid belt in the Cyrannus Star Cluster. It does however have one of the largest medical research stations in the twelve colonies. Beside the Hesoid – Rhoeda Station, it have a refueling station for sub - light ships, it have two mining station, a military station, and a military research station with include a weapons tests areas. (Total population: 77,322) Leonis Leonis: Leonis’s had two moos. (Total population: 6,200,000,000) (1 Unnamed Moon) '''''1: Lampetia: Larger moons of Leonis, home to this Lampetia Shipyard part of the Leonis Fleet Shipyards. It is also, one of the few settlements that have a population into the hundreds of millions. (Total population: 124,782,190) 2: Fastaaland: The smaller moons of Leonis, most individual in the twelve colonies doesn’t know that Leonis had two moos because of how small Fastaaland is compare to Lampetia. (Total population: 11,048) Libran Libran: Libran’s had six moons, include Ostarsis, a playground of the rich. (Total population: 2,100,000,000) 1: Lysimachia: The largest moon of Libran, but it is overshadowed by Ostarsis. (Total population: 22,765,000) 2: Lebedus: The second moon of Libran, like Lysimachia it is overshadowed by Ostarsis. (Total population: 18,130,425) 3: Yazilikaya: The third moos of Libran, like Lysimachia and Lebedus it is overshadowed by Ostarsis. (Total population: 6,715,688) 4: Ostarsis: The most famous moons of Libran, it was the first moons to be kobolform/terraform. Most individual think that Ostarsis is the largest moons of Libran. (Total population: 200,000) 5: Herse: The fifth moos of Libran. (Total population: 7,320) 6: Pandrossos: The Sixth moos of Libran. (Total population: 3,102) Styx Styx: A small planet that is thought of being the middle way point between Aphrodite and Phoebe. Because of this Styx have a small tourist economic and several sub – light refueling station. Styx does mining tylium however it doesn’t exports tylium because it used to refuel sub – lights ship. Styx was hit hard by the Fleet Reduction Plan because its Colonial Navy/Colonial Fleet’s base was closed because of budget cut and soon so was the Colonial Army base. (Total population: 7,320,120) Hephaestus Hephaestus: The first gas giant in Helios Delta, it is thirteenth in size and fifteenth in numbers of moos, with twelve. 1: Minorca: The largest moons of Hephaestus. (Total population: 94,383 2: Palma: (Total population: 86,528) 3: Pulau Ujong: (Total population: 74,560) 4: Anglesey: (Total population: 69,000) 5: Drygalski: (Total population: 57,670) 6: Tsushima: (Total population: 41,230) 7: Komoran: (Total population: 37,336) 8: Chatham: (Total population: 22,444) 9: Kolombangara: (Total population: 15,460) 10: Latadyland: (Total population: 9,652) 11: Morata: (Total population: 1,228) 12: Brayland: The smaller moons of Hephaestus. (Total population: 550) Hestia Hestia: The second gas giant in the Helios Delta, it is the smaller gas giant in the Cyrannus Star Cluster, but is tenth in number of moons, with twenty. 1: Kronos: The largest moons of Hestia. (Total population: 1,345,678) 2: Rhea: The second largest moons of Hestia. Home to the Culture of Rhea which belief that this mother should be the head of the family. (Total population: 1,004,235) 3: Maderia: (Total population: 247,399) 4: Saomiguel: (Total population: 140,000) 5: Gonave: (Total population: 75,548) 6: Dominica: (Total population: 71,727) 7: Singkep: (Total population: 45,991) 8: Velky: (Total population: 33,964) 9: Bevilling: (Total population: 24,443) 10: Andaman: (Total population: 17,528) 11: Kvaloya: (Total population: 10,000) 12: Wowoni: (Total population: 9,176) 13: Pantar: (Total population: 4,994) 14: Olkhon: (Total population: 1,500) 15: Beycesultan: (Total population: 924) 16: Imbecile: (Total population: 717) 17: Mezhdusharskiy: (Total population: 582) 18: Montague: (Total population: 410) 19: Adakland: (Total population: 316) 20: Rekohu – Wharekauri: (Total population: 300) Aphrodite Aphrodite: The third gas giant in Helios Delta, it is twelfth in size and seventh in moons it had twenty – two moons. 1: Ambon: (Total population: 275,888) 2: Basse – Terre: (Total population: 186,661) 3: Saotome: (Total population: 157,000) 4: Lanzarote: (Total population: 127,457) 5: Dinagat: (Total population: 106,951) 6: Soroya: (Total population: 99,998) 7: Regele: (Total population: 88,764) 8: Hanovra: (Total population: 83,221) 9: Langoya: (Total population: 76,204) 10: Sadoland: (Total population: 66,046) 11: Chios: (Total population: 51,936) 12: Sangmissoq: (Total population: 44,339) 13: Kefalonia: (Total population: 34,404) 14: Salisburg: (Total population: 21,091) 15: Karakelong: (Total population: 3,147) 16: Vanatinai: (Total population: 2,300) 17: Ammassalik: (Total population: 1,893) 18: Bubiyan: (Total population: 1,344) 19: Sontonton: (Total population: 973) 20: Sibiryakov: (Total population: 569) 21: Melchor: (Total population: 342) 22: Bianco: (Total population: 30) Helios Epsilon System The fifth planetary system to be settled by the tribes after the exodus from Kobol. First to be settled in the Helios Epsilon was Scorpia follow by Virgon. Beside the two colonies, it have sixty - five settlements include moons, bases, outposts, habitats, secondary colonies, and other settlements. Total population of the Helios Epsilon System is 9,955,283,224. Epsilon: Star (Sun) Tartarus Belt The Tartarus Belt: Is a largest asteroid belt in the Cyrannus System. The Tartarus Belt, have six stations, three mining outposts, a research station, and two Colonial Military outposts because DRADIS is limited it a good place to hide and been used for centuries by smugglers and pirates. (Total population: 10,000) Scorpia Scorpia: Scorpia had a famous half rings thought to be the result of one of it moon breaking up less than 100,000 years ago. Scorpia’s has two remaining moons. (Total population: 5,400,000,000) 1: Scorpion: The largest moons of Scorpia and known for the large shipyards. Home to the Scorpion Shipyards, which became the Scorpia Fleet Shipyards at the start of the Cylon War; the Scorpia Fleet Shipyards now include all of the shipyards around Scorpia and is part of the Scorpia Shipyards. (Total population: 193,450) 2: Muyua: The smallest moons of Scorpia and one of the smallest moons in the Cyrannus Star Cluster. (Total population: 11,800) Virgon Virgon: (Total population: 4,300,000,000) (Hibernia, Unnamed Moons) 1: Hibernia: The largest moons of Virgon, was settled several centuries ago by the Celtans, an ethnic group fiercely opposed to Virgon rule. The Celtans belief in direct democracy and opposed the Monarch of Virgon. (Total population: 984,113) 2: Broceliande: The second moons of Virgon, known for its two large forests, Sherwood Forest and Broceliande Forest; it is also a natural preserve and a Virgon’s Royal Forest. However because of it been a natural preserve it had a small population. Some on Virgon had push for the natural preserve to be lifted so that people can move to Broceliande but environment groups convince the Virgon’s government that would be a bad idea. (Total population: 778) Hermes Hermes: the first gas giant in Helios Epsilon, it ninth in moons and tenth in size. Hermes’s has twenty moons. 1: Asclepius: The largest moos of Hermes. (Total population: 604,688) 2: Bengkalis: (Total population: 531,847) 3: Zuiderzee: (Total population: 370,556) 4: Marinduque: (Total population: 229,636) 5: Rugen: (Total population: 77,000) 6: Efate: (Total population: 50,000) 7: Busuanga: (Total population: 32,987) 8: Lingg: (Total population: 21,332) 9: Lerwick – Megen: (Total population: 17,550) 10: Muile: (Total population: 2,667) 11: Erromango: (Total population: 1,500) 12: Lyakhovshy: (Total population: 96) 13: Livingston: (Total population: 83) 14: Umboi: (Total population: 77) 15: Xazl: (Total population: 69) 16: Akpatok: (Total population: 50) 17: Rangsang: (Total population: 44) 18: Attu: (Total population: 40) 19: Salisburg: (Total population: 35) 20: Jensmunk: (Total population: 32) Dionysus Dionysus: The second gas giant it third in numbers of moos, and seventh in size. Dionysus’s have thirty – five moons. Dionysus is one of the heaviest population’s areas. 1: California: The largest moons of Dionysus. (Total population: 37,253,956) 2: Texas: (Total population: 25,145,561) 3: Florida: (Total population: 18,801,310) 4: Illinois: (Total population: 12,830,632) 5: Pennsylvania: (Total population: 12,702,379) 6: Ohio: (Total population: 11,536,504) 7: Michigan: (Total population: 9,883,640) 8: Georgia: (Total population: 9,687,653) 9: Virginia: (Total population: 8,001,024) 10: Washington: (Total population: 6,724,540) 11: Massachusetts: (Total population: 6,547,629) 12: Indiana: (Total population: 6,483,802) 13: Arizona: (Total population: 6,392,017) 14: Tennessee: (Total population: 6,346,105) 15: Missouri: (Total population: 5,988,927) 16: Maryland: (Total population: 5,773,552) 17: Wisconsin: (Total population: 5,686,986) 18: Minnesota: (Total population: 5,303,925) 19: Colorado: (Total population: 5,029,196) 20: Alabama: (Total population: 4,779,736) 21: Louisiana: (Total population: 4,533,372) 22: Kentucky: (Total population: 4,339,367) 23: Oregon: (Total population: 3,831,074) 24: Oklahoma: (Total population: 3,751,351) 25: Connecticut: (Total population: 3,574,097) 26: Iowa: (Total population: 3,046,355) 27: Mississippi: (Total population: 2,967,297) 28: Arkansas: (Total population: 2,915,918) 29: Kansas: (Total population: 2,853,118) 30: Utah: (Total population: 2,763,885) 31: Nevada: (Total population: 2,700,551) 32: West Virginia: (Total population: 1,852,994) 33: Nebraska: (Total population: 1,826,341) 34: York: (Total population: 195,400) 35: Jersey: (Total population: 92,500) Helios Zeta System The sixth and final planetary system to be settled by the tribes after the exodus from Kobol. First to be settled in the Helios Zeta was Aerilon follow by Aquaria. Also known as the Omega System since it was the last system to be settle. It unlike the other system to two asteroid belt. Beside the two colonies, it have seventy - five settlements include, bases, outposts, habitats, secondary colonies, and other settlements. It has a total population of 7,498,720,947. Troy Troy: The small, mineral – rich planet had been minded extensively by Aerilon since its founding. (Total population: 425,000) Aerilon Aerilon: (Total population: 2,100,000,000) 1: Ithaca: The largest moons of Aerilon. (Total population: 3,872,018) 2: New Aerilon: The second moons of Aerilon. (Total population: 1,924,722) Aquaria Aquaria: (Total population: 5,200,000,000) 1: Sparta: The largest moon of Aquaria. (Total population: 5,000,000) 2: Taygete: The second moon of Aquaria. (Total population: 4,000,000) 3: Peloponnese: (Total population: 3,000,000) 4: Laconia: (Total population: 2,000,000) 5: Messenia: (Total population: 1,000,000) 6: Parnon: (Total population: 500,000) Aeolus Asteroid Belt Aeolus Asteroid Belt: The first asteroid belt in the Helios Zeta System. A historically minor asteroid belt but is become increase important with the increase demand of tylium needed. It have only two mining outpost. It used to have four Military outposts but because of Adar’s Administration downsizing of the fleet all four of them have been closed. (Total population: 25,000) Demeter Demeter: The first gas giant in Helios Zeta, it had the fewer moons of any gas giant in the Cyrannus Star Cluster, with only eight but is fifteenth in size. Like Dionysus is has a relative large population. 1: Mexico: (Total population: 112,322,757) 2: New York: (Total population: 19,378,102) 3: North Carolina: (Total population: 9,535,483) 4: South Carolina: (Total population: 4,625,364) 5'': New Mexico: (Total population: 2,059,179) 6: 'Idaho: (Total population: 1,567,582) 7: ''Hawaii'': (Total population: 1,360,301) 8: ''Alaska'': (Total population: 710,231) Poseidon '''Poseidon: The second gas giant in Helios Zeta, it slight largest than Demeter, been sixteenth in number of moos, and fourteenth in size. It has ten moons. 1: Jericho: (Total population: 937,122) 2: Aurora: (Total population: 709,444) 3: Jolo: (Total population: 447,700) 4: Pemba: (Total population: 362,000) 5: Santiago: (Total population: 240,000) 6: Cruz – Ayora: (Total population: 18,000) 7: Hiiumaa: (Total population: 11,087) 8: Nunavut: (Total population: 888) 9: Karimata: (Total population: 250) 10: Brabant: (Total population: 102) Luna Luna: The third gas giant in the Helios Zeta, the Colonial maintain a numbers of prison on it moons, It fourteenth in moos but ninth in size. It has twelve moons. 1: Luna One: (Total population: 1,500) 2: Luna Two: (Total population: 1,400) 3: Luna Three: Luna Three Prison Camp. (Total population: 1,300) 4: Luna Four: (Total population: 1,200) 5: Luna Five: (Total population: 1,100) 6: Luna Six: (Total population: 1,000) 7: Luna Seven: (Total population: 900) 8: Luna Eight: (Total population: 800) 9: Luna Nine: (Total population: 700) 10: Luna Ten: (Total population: 600) 11: Luna Eleven: (Total population: 500) 12: Luna Twelve: (Total population: 400) Cyrannus Asteroid Belt Cyrannus Asteroid Belt: The second asteroid belt in the Helios Zeta System. It has six mining stations. However it is a safe heaving for both the Erebea and the Eastern Alliance. (Total population: 60,000) Cyrannus (Gas Giant) Cyrannus: The, fourth gas giant he Helios Zeta, it is the name shake of the Cyrannus Star Cluster because of it orbit it was the first gas giant discovered by the tribes. It fifth overall in size but eleventh in numbers of moons with twelve moons. It a place known to be a ally for pirate groups, liked the Eastern Alliance and the Erebea, it had became known as the Pirtate’s Playground because of Adar’s unwilling to allowed the Colonial Navy to assign more ship to patrol the areas. Currently there is only a small Colonial Force, include a few older Cruisers, Destroyers, Frigate, Patrol Frigate, Corvette, and Cutters. However this force is outnumbers one to five in term of ships. The force must also patrol everything from the Aeolus always to Ragnar. 1: New Jersey: (Total population: 8,791,894) 2: Hampshire: (Total population: 1,720,600) 3: Dakota: (Total population: 1,486,771) 4: Maine: (Total population: 1,328,361) 5: New Hampshire: (Total population: 1,316,470) 6: Rhode Island: (Total population: 1,052,567) 7: Montana: (Total population: 989,415) 8: Delaware: (Total population: 900,877) 9: South Dakota: (Total population: 814,180) 10: North Dakota: (Total population: 672,591) 11: Vermont: (Total population: 625,741) 12: Wyoming: (Total population: 563,626) Ragnar (Gas Giant) Ragnar: The, fifth and final gas giant in the Helios Zeta, and second largest gas giant in the Cyrannus Star Cluster, however it eleventh in numbers of moos. It had fifteen moos, and Ragnar Anchorage. Ragnar Anchorage Ragnar Anchorage is a Military Ammunition Reserve and Munitions Station. (Total population: 0) Ragnar's Moons 1: Sigural: Ragnar’s largest moons. (Total population: 802,000) 2: Attica: (Total population: 580,000) 3: Boeotia: (Total population: 280,000) 4: Euboea: (Total population: 275,002) 5: Eurytania: (Total population: 140,000) 6: Phocis: (Total population: 93,000) 7: Phthiotis: (Total population: 75,005) 8: Imathia: (Total population: 50,000) 9: Thessaloniki: (Total population: 25,000) 10: Kilkis: (Total population: 15,002) 11: Pella: (Total population: 8,000) 12: Pieria: (Total population: 5,368) 13: Serres: ''(Total population: 5,000) 14: ''Kabaena: (Total population: 880) 15: Etolin: (Total population: 65) History The Twelve Colonies are united under the Articles of Unification with the Incorportated Territories and Unincorportated Territoriesn that include secondary colonies (Trevor), smaller settlement, bases, outposts, and habitats joining after the original signing of the Articles of Unification. Incorportated Territories, are worlds that are part by the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. They are also governor by the Twelve Colonies of Kobol/Quroum of Twelve but does not has a seat on the Ouroum of Twelve. Unincorportated Territories are worlds that are not part of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. They are larger self governor however people born and living in the worlds can join the Colonial Military. Also it is the responsibility of the Colonial Military to protect them. All Unincorportated Territories are beyond the Cyrannus asteriod Belt and located within the outersolar system and with all Incorportated Territories are located within the intersolar system Twelve Colonies Incorportated Territories Trevor with a single moon Unincorportated Territories Troy ''Note'' Allen Knott rejected the official map of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. '' ''﻿Allen Knott know some will have a problem with some of the name that he used, like Arizona and other American's state. However, Allen Knott doesn't care and is happy with his Twelve Colonies of Kobol. '' ''Images: Helios Alpha System created by CanisD. Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Colonies Category:Twelve Colonies Category:Dimension Eight